fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Batman5295
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Batman5295! Thanks for your edit to the Troy Mariner page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 20:10, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Please read the rules before you make a page, leave a message on my talk page for any further questions, , thank you. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 20:26, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Troy Mariner" page. You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character of a reasonable quality, and my permission to make a user of or a Slayer Magic/Lost Magic. Please read the rules. Thank you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:16, September 28, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Troy Mariner" page once more. You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character of a reasonable quality, and my permission to make a user of or a Slayer Magic/Lost Magic. Please read the rules. You need to follow the rules like everyone else, thank you. This is your first warning. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:38, September 28, 2016 (UTC) You need to fulfill the requirements before you can make/use Slayer Magic or Lost Magic in any way, sorry. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 20:55, October 3, 2016 (UTC) RE: Image Hi. Which image needs replacing on which article? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 20:50, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Uh, I haven't replaced it. But I have put it in the infobox? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:15, October 4, 2016 (UTC) I'd personally take a look at either User blog:Zikimura/Ohayo Ziki-sensei or User blog:Ash9876/Hints and Tips: Character Creation Layout Updated. If you need any more help, feel free to contact me. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:21, October 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm pleasantly surprised. So far, I really like him. You're doing a good job for a new user, keep it up! I'll follow along with his progress and give you hints and tips along the way if you need them. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:28, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Haha, no worries. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:47, October 4, 2016 (UTC) Heya. You've got a solid foundation. I'd personally expand on their history a bit more. How did they gain a notoriety that made them appear equal to Oracion Seis? That sort of stuff. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 01:09, October 10, 2016 (UTC) Well, which Persephone is it? I know it isn't the best one ayy Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:45, October 11, 2016 (UTC) There's multiple characters with the name Persephone on the wiki. Which one is it? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:57, October 11, 2016 (UTC) It's not there on the side over there, but I searched it manually. Anyway, go ahead, but firstly, what element and Slayer Magic do you want to use? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:19, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead with Water Dragon Slayer Magic, then. Remember to put your username in brackets the title of the article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:30, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, I'd avoid mentions to all canon characters in your abilities. We don't interfere with canon on this fanon, as that is against the rules. So no mentions to Wendy, Neinhart, Acnologia, Aquarius, etc. Also, no romantic partners to canon characters either. We try to keep canonical integrity as best as possible. If you could remove those references, that'd be great. Otherwise, it looks pretty good. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:40, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Also, no mention of the six Dragon Slayers sent from 400 years ago and whatnot. I'm pretty sure this is all in the rules, you know. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 02:42, October 12, 2016 (UTC) All good :) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 04:04, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Yeah it's fine. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 20:46, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:35, October 19, 2016 (UTC) Looking good. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:13, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately, it's against the rules. We try to keep our fanon characters as away from canonical events as much as possible. Mind changing those? Thanks. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:28, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, but no. The characters added to that page are only ones who use my version of DS magic. Per (This is my stage now!) 22:21, November 7, 2016 (UTC) An Knight's Blessings Knightwalker591 (talk) 00:46, November 9, 2016 (UTC) Again a very beautifully drawn character. Pleasure pain isn't that bad. If I may offer some advice do not be afraid to experiment with new things like blade or your own guild. The only thing limiting use your imagination and the details how much you can write down. Aside from that really good pages and great grammar. Sure, put your username in the brackets after the name of the article so people know you made it. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:05, November 13, 2016 (UTC) Go to http://www.nihongodict.com/ and use google translate. Type in the english words and you should come up with the Japanese characters. Just make sure katakana and kanji don't add together unless you want them to - like Water Dragon for a Dragon Slayer would be (水竜, Suiryū), not (水ドラゴン, Mizu doragon) as many people tend to do. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:25, November 14, 2016 (UTC) I've deleted it - and lemme explain why. It's just a combination of both Dual-Element Dragon Mode and Dragon Force - you don't need a separate article for a fusion of two abilities; that'd be pretty redundant, just note what happens when you combine them on your character's page or both the Dragon Force or Dual-Element Dragon Mode pages. Per (This is my stage now!) 21:57, November 15, 2016 (UTC) Good work on the drawings! For the resources you're using, they're turning out well. If you start adding color through online programs or something, that'll be a sight to see. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:06, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 23:47, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Hey Bat. Could you avoid making fights like Troy vs. Canon FT characters? It's kind of canon intervention and, on top of that, it looks a bit odd to see your character winning against both Natsu and Erza. Thanks. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:59, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Yo I've already checked it out before, and I'm quite impressed. It barely looks like it was hand-drawn, something I've never been able to master. I, cannot draw, at all. Especially them faces. I always get on eye looking different and... well, I needn't go on. Boopity beep bo (talk) 20:26, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Also, if you'd like some help writing that story, I have nothing going on- Boopity beep bo (talk) 23:27, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Take your time. I don't wanna push anything on ya' mate Boopity beep bo (talk) 00:04, June 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Bat. I'm going to ask you to remove mentions of canon antagonists from your story. You can have FT characters as a supporting cast for your story but you can't interfere with canon events, as I have told you before. So, please get rid of Jellal, Acnologia and Zeref, thanks. (This is Ash on mobile in case my wiki isn't logged in.) [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 21:23, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Fanfiction Oh, I'll be sure to check it out. Also, if you want, I'll post a review too. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 17:20, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Definetly better than what I can write, for sure. It did seem a little short, however, butI think you've made up for it with its content: I couldn't find any grammar errors either, so kudos to you, my mate. Boopity beep bo (talk) 22:45, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Permission to use your water dragon slayer article for shinji ikari in my evangelion and fairy tail fanfiction crossover.Sonicbin10 (talk) 20:51, October 10, 2017 (UTC) okSonicbin10 (talk) 20:12, October 11, 2017 (UTC) Troy Mariner Hey, I saw that character, Troy, and I loved him! I'm not sure if this is the correct way to ask, but would you like to roleplay? Or, do I ask do you want to make a story? I'm not sure how all of this works . . . ;-; AColRose (talk) 19:43, June 27, 2017 (UTC) Alright. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 18:32, August 23, 2017 (UTC) water dragon slayer techinques: Water dragon’s roar Water dragon’s iron fist Water dragon’s surging kick Water dragon’s drilling whirlpool (A water version of m.bison’s psycho crusher) Water dragon’s ocean wing attack Water dragon’s doppelganger technique (A clone technique that makes 1-10 clones) Water dragon’s doppelganger technique: Hydro cannon (combined Water dragon’s roar) Water dragon’s doppelganger technique: Raging iron fist barrage (combined Water dragon’s iron fist) Water dragon’s doppelganger technique: Dragon’s grand chomp (combined Water dragon’s drilling whirlpool) Water dragon’s sword technique (Combining water dragon slayer magic with a blade) Water dragon’s sword technique: river cut (Empowered thrust) Water dragon’s sword technique: Pond blade (A very weak water version of ichigo’s gestuga tensho from bleach) Water dragon’s sword technique: Lake blade ( An upgraded version of pond blade) Water dragon’s sword technique: Stance of water dragon guard mode (Defensive sword stance) Sonicbin10 (talk) 00:53, October 13, 2017 (UTC) (Leviadragon666 (talk) 19:03, October 21, 2017 (UTC)) Can you give me some pointers on the character table? OC I don't frequent that specific fanon, sorry. [[User:DamonDraco|'Red Riding Hood赤いず乗りきん頭巾 ']] (Speaketh) 20:23, November 2, 2017 (UTC) hey i was wondering if my sister who is a fanfiction writer can use your Water Dragon Slayer magic idea for her Fairy Tail story Kraken Page Hey, I was wondering if I could reference your Kraken in a few of my articles. I won't reference anything else. Thanks! Jingunjan (talk) 01:43, January 8, 2020 (UTC)